We Might As Well Be Strangers
by musguita
Summary: Es algo mucho más fuerte que eso. Es algo que le dio Seth Clearwater y no se llevó con él.


_N/A:_ este fic ha sido escrito junto a _raintofall_, creadora de Luna. Vampiro.

* * *

**We Might As Well Be Strangers.**

_**Or feel your touch that I adore.**_

A Seth le cuesta no gemir. No suspirar caliente y húmedo en su boca mientras la llena con su lengua. Le duele el cuerpo. Profundo y lento. Una tortura de la que nunca se cansará. Las manos le tiemblan un poco, lo suficiente para que cuando le rocen se queden quietas, esperando una señal de que está bien, de que lo que hacen no va contra ninguna ley.  
A veces le tiene que recordar que él sí que respira, que su vida depende de ello. Porque cuando le besa, cuando le toca o se niega a hacerlo, es como si el aire no le llegase a los pulmones. Se infla de algo que no es oxígeno. Siente que el cuerpo le va a estallar.  
Se mueven en silencio. Edward no dice nada, solo le mira. Si Seth se muerde los labios, los ojos de Edward bajan hasta ellos, si se le escapa un gemido, Edward lo hace suyo con un beso, si quiere más y más profundo y lo pide, Edward se lo da.

_**We're strangers in an empty space.**_

Cuando no tiene otra cosa que hacer no es difícil ocupar todo ese tiempo que le dedica a nada a recordar. A pesar de que sea lo más parecido a una muerte lenta y agónica que puede tener.  
Desearía estar en guerra con ellos, tener motivos para odiarles y no tener que fingir que cuando aparta la mirada no es por el olor. Es algo mucho más fuerte que eso. Es algo que le dio Seth Clearwater y no se llevó con él. No late pero flota en su pecho. Se supone que no debería estar ahí. Recordándole con una precisión odiosa todas las veces que al gemir le llenaba el pecho de aire que se condensó y formó un alma.

_**It's just a place I'm looking for.**_

Algunas veces le besa con un simple roce de sus labios. La primera vez no los movió porque no sabía qué hacer ni cómo hacerlo. Ahora simplemente se deja hacer porque le gusta la caricia helada, el aliento innecesario haciéndole cosquillas en el paladar. No puede evitar cerrar los ojos, sentirse un poco estúpido y sonrojarse. Siente la sonrisa congelada y familiar contra la boca. Las yemas de los dedos en la nuca. La suave y lánguida fricción entre las piernas.  
Otras cree que dan calor. Se besan con la lengua rozando las comisuras, enseñando un poco los dientes, queriendo distraer ese golpe en la sangre y ese subidon de adrenalina cuando se rozan sin querer o queriendo.

_**I don't know your thoughts these days.**_

Pasan meses hasta que se da cuenta de que ya no es que no sea él. Es que ya no será solo él. Al principio intenta convencerse de que es lo mejor que podría haber pasado. Seth y él eran un gran error. Uno muy grande porque el destino se ha encargado de ponerlo todo en su lugar. Una fuerza cósmica, una ley natural que es mucho más fuerte que un "te quiero" en el oído mientras lo sujeta contra el árbol.  
Después se enfada porque es un estúpido. Porque no deja de ser como los hombres que tropiezan con la misma piedra una y otra vez. Con Bella todo fue igual y diferente. Lo superó todo por ella y tuvo que abandonarlo todo. Se marchó de su vida en un suspiro. Sin que le diera tiempo a despedirse. Sin decir algo más que un "adiós, ya no te quiero". Y ahora lo entiende, aunque Seth no haya pronunciado esas palabras. Ahora sabe lo que es construir una muralla tan débil que el simple aliento de un adiós la derribe.

_**For all I know.**_

Seth sabe poco o nada del amor y a veces cree saberlo todo. Sabe que no es muy diferente a la imprimación si es que lo que cuentan es cierto. No es que un día se levante por la mañana y sepa que Edward es el centro de su universo. Aunque a veces crea que es así.  
Cuando están juntos, siente algo en su estómago. Cuando se rozan las manos, las miradas se encuentran y las bocas se unen. Edward hace eso de buscarle el puso con las manos, como si quisiera saber exactamente lo que siente y poder sentirlo también y siempre que lo hace, Seth se estremece. Le gustaría saber cómo latiría el corazón de Edward Cullen, el número exacto de pulsaciones que le provocaría cuando le lamiese el lóbulo de la oreja. Pero le dice algo con la mirada que puede significar tantas cosas como un simple "te quiero".  
Las caricias se convierten en abrazos. Desnudos, en pleno bosque o en su habitación, largo y profundo, tan lento que no dejar de pedir más sin palabras y rogar para que no acabe nunca.  
Así es como se quieren, y puede que sea amor o sea por la imprimación, pero es la única manera en la que Seth sabe amar.

_**We might as well be living in a different world.**_

Le duele tanto que hay días en lo que cree que es imposible sentir mucho más. Entonces no siente nada. Y el vacío no hace más que recordarle que eso es todo lo que tiene. Absolutamente nada.  
Hay días en las semanas, los meses y está seguro que también en los años en los que no puede evitar hacerse el encontradizo en todos esos lugares en los que sabe que él estará. Empieza a dudar si hay una parte de él que realmente espera que lo vea uno de esos días, con la mirada más apagada de lo normal, sin la sonrisa educada y amigable que siempre muestra, con la mente pidiendo a gritos que se acuerde de él.  
Entonces lo ve, cambiado, con el pelo más largo o más corto, sonriendo de la misma manera que hacía con él. Y Edward Cullen siente como el alma se revuelve en su pecho. Desea ser capaz de dejarlo todo en algún rincón lo suficientemente hondo para no verlo nunca más. Poder ignorar que el pasado no fue hace mucho y que no duele tanto.  
Y cuando oye su voz le gustaría odiarle por haberle dicho "te quiero".

**Fin.**


End file.
